Furious Ataro (1969 anime)
Furious Ataro (もーれつア太郎, Moretsu Ataro)As given in Toei's USA catalog is a 1969 anime adaptation of Fujio Akatsuka's manga. It was produced by Toei Animation and ran on NET (later TV Asahi) from April 4, 1969 to December 25, 1970 for a total of 90 episodes. Overview An anime adaptation had already been planned when the Ataro feature started in Weekly Shonen Sunday, as Toei had presented the offer to animate Akatsuka's next weekly series in the magazine. The series would take some liberty with the source material, initially playing things more serious to the chagrin of Akatsuka who wondered if there was anyone at Toei who could understand the importance of gags. Batsugoro would be alive in the first episode, but his death would come soon after. Dekoppachi would be introduced differently, initially appearing as a delinquent boy that bothers Ataro before becoming his friend and co-worker at the vegetable store. While it would source some stories from the manga and its periodical spinoff The Flower of Dekoppachi, there were various new stories devised for the anime as well. Akatsuka's Star System would be utilized by the staff mid-way into the series, and characters such as Bakabon's Papa would appear animated for the first time (a 1968 pilot of The Genius Bakabon had been developed by Nippon TV, but never aired or approved for a full series). Most episodes consisted of two separate shorts, but some would be full-length stories. The first 77 episodes were animated and broadcast in monochrome format, but Toei would switch to color for the remainder of the series. Although ratings were high, Toei had planned to wrap up the anime after a year so the manga ceased publication in June 1970. Its final chapter wound up adapted into the first part of the final anime episode, and the second portion is notable for not having Ataro appear at all. Instead, Nyarome is utilized, to reflect the "Nyarome boom" of his popularity. Staff * Original work- Fujio Akatsuka * Planning- * Music- Taku Izumi * Producer for NET- Shinichi Miyazaki * Filming- * Editing- * Sound Recording- * Effects- * Director of Production- * Production Progress- * Development- * Production- Toei Doga, NET Voice Cast *Ataro- Keiko Yamamoto *Batsugoro- Ichiro Nagai, Yonehiko Kitagawa (episode 66) *Dekoppachi- Midori Kato *Butamatsu, Beshi- Kosei Tomita *Boss Kokoro- Joji Yanami *Henchman A, Kemunpas- Keiichi Noda *Henchman B- Isamu Tanonaka *God- Takuzo Kamiyama *Disciple, Deko-chan, "Keko-tan of Hokkairo"- Masako Nozawa *Kumagoro- Yonehiko Kitagawa, Keiichi Noda (episode 59), Ichiro Nagai (episode 63) *Kumagoro's Wife- Nobuyo Tsuma, Masako Nozawa (episode 59) *Nyarome- Hiroshi Otake, Isamu Tanonaka (episode 38 part A) *Fukuwarai Clinic Doctor- Ichiro Nagai *Kako- Sachiko Chijimatsu *Heavenly Policeman- Yonehiko Kitagawa Akatsuka Guest Characters *Bakabon's Papa- Joji Yanami *Police Officer with the Connected Eyes- Yonehiko Kitagawa, Ichiro Nagai, Keiichi Noda, Isamu Tanonaka, Kosei Tomita, Hiroshi Otake, Sanji Hase *Iyami- Yonehiko Kitagawa (regular voice), Keiichi Noda, Ichiro Nagai *Chibita- Masako Nozawa *Hatabō, The Sextuplets- Masako Nozawa *Kankichi, Ganmo- Sachiko Chijimatsu *Moko- Akiko Tsuboi *Dekapan- Kosei Tomita, Joji Yanami, Takuzo Kamiyama *Dayōn- Hiroshi Otake, Takuzo Kamiyama, Kosei Tomita *Totoko- Nana Yamaguchi, Kazuko Sugiyama (regular voice) Theme Song Opening theme "Furious Ataro" (もーれつア太郎) Lyrics- Hiroshi Kawachi/Arrangement- Taku Izumi/Singer- Kyoko Katsura Alternatively known as "The Flower of Ataro" (花のア太郎), for lyrics in its refrain. Lyrics Ending themes "The Edokko's Scat" '(江戸っ子のスキャット, episodes 1-26) Lyrics- Hiroshi Kawachi/Arrangement- Taku Izumi/Singer- Honey Nights '"Furious Ondo" (モーレツ音頭, episodes 27-77) Lyrics- Hiroshi Kawachi/Arrangement- Taku Izumi/Singer- Midori Kato "Nyarome's Song" (ニャロメのうた, episodes 78-90) Lyrics- Hiroshi Kawachi/Arrangement- Taku Izumi/Singer- Hiroshi Otake Episode List # もーれつ息子とグータラ親父/もーれつワンワン大暴れ # もーれつとうちゃん長生きしろよ/とうちゃんのもーれつ幽霊 # デコッ八のもーれつ子分/男の中のもーれつ男 # もーれつ天国へやってきな # もーれつネコきち一家/あゝもーれつシゴキ # もーれつにすてきなあの子 # もーれつ地獄のもーれつショー/ア太郎のもーれつマチガイ # 男どうしのもーれつけんか/もーれつ親分大売り出し # ブタ松のもーれついそうろう/なぐりこみもーれつブタ松一家 # もーれつかあちゃんやってきた/ブタ松のもーれつお嫁さん # とうちゃんのもーれつロボット/もーれつ剣豪とうちゃん # もーれつ社長のもーれつルンペン/泣くなもーれつカン太郎 # もーれつもてもてデコッ八/もーれつ強盗さようなら # もーれつ小僧大暴れ/神さまもーれつ大売出し # もーれつ借金取り/もーれつコンビのカンニンブクロ # もーれつコンビのもーれつビンボウ/もーれつ山賊退治 # もーれつブタのもーれつ騒動/ブタ松一家もーれつピンチ # ビックリシャックリもーれつ遺産 # あついょあついもーれつあつい/もーれつスナック大売り出し # もーれつ江戸っ子まつり # ああもーれつイソウロウ/もーれつお見合いゴーゴーゴー # 大当たりもーれつ一座 # もーれつ親分その名はココロ/もーれつかわいいピヨコちゃん # もーれつニャロメのこねこちゃん/インチキ男のもーれつ天罰 # 男と男のもーれつ友情/もーれつ殺しのメロディ # もーれつまごころプレゼント/大売り出しもーれつ大景品 # もーれつハンサムつらいのこころ/泣け泣けココロのもーれつブルース # やってきたもーれつお馬ちゃん/もーれつノラ馬ブスタング # デコッ八のもーれつショック # 白昼のもーれつ決斗/もーれつ雨降りもーれつ騒動 # デコッ八のもーれつペンフレンド # もーれつやさしいココロのココロ/神様のもーれつおルス番 # もーれつ涙はあついのココロ # もーれつインチキ坊ちゃん/もーれつ魚つり合戦 # もーれつ赤い靴騒動 # もーれつチビシイ柔道修業/もーれつざんこくギロチン一家 # ニャロメのもーれつシャーワセ/押しかけ恩人もーれつ稼業 # もーれつブタのもーれつ悲劇/おっ もーれつヨッパライ # ココロの親分のもーれつ想い出/ココロのもーれつ雪ダルマ # ニャイてたまるか/悪魔のどキャット # メチャクチャマラソン大会 # ひねくれねじくれ意地くらべ # 日本一のモノグサ野郎/ケムンパス危機連発 # 男一匹デコッ八 # 禁じられた恋ニャロメ/かけた情が仇ニャロメ # あなたごのみのニャロメになりたい/ライバルをぶっとばせ # 誇り高きニャロメ/ニャロメのマイホーム # 男でござる東海道 # 食われてたまるかニャロメ/逆襲ねむりねこ # 八百×最大のピンチニャロメ! # ココロの怒りは胸にきけ/家庭教師狂騒曲 # ひみつのシッポちゃん/ニャロメ狂乱すべし # ケムンパスの恋/デコッ八はぐれ鳥 # ニャロメ雲にのる/スモウ病発生のココロ # トン才教育するベシニャロメ # 黒猫のタンゴロー/初恋ははかないものべし # 江戸っ子対ギャング最大の決戦 # ガンと一発男のパンチ/ニャロメ対ココロ カチカチ山の対決 # やるべしニャロメは男でやんす # どしゃぶりの涙雨ニャロメ/花と少女と江戸っ子と # 射ちつ射たれつ射つニャロメ/ゲバダゴをさがせ # 欠陥神様をしごけニャロメ # ニャロメの子守唄 # 男一匹対女一匹 # タバコのココロは命がけ/ニャロメの恋の物語 # ザ・ギャードマンニャロメ/サインはブィーだべし # 女はしごくべしニャロメ # 二人のデコッ八 # ニャロメの恋狂い # 怪談八百×ユーレイ # 走れニャロメメロス # 命短し恋せよココロ # 男ココロの泣きどころ/とんでもハプニング # ヒコーキ泥棒ニャロメ! # 泣きドロボーニャロメ/ニャロメを消せ！ # おれと結婚しろニャロメ/あこがれのニャロメべし # 喰れちゃたまらんべし/金にうらみがあるニャロメ # 札束でぶんニャぐれ # 瞼の父ゴコロ/人類の進歩と調和ニャロメ # 天国よいとこザンス/死んでもらいやしょうのココロ # ニャロメ恋に泣く # ニャロメだ！結婚だ！ # 花のおデコの女の子 # おれはシャビしいニャロメ!! # バスは出てゆく煙はのこる # ニャロメえり巻とニャル/空とぶケムンパス # ニッポン一変な交番 # もてもてニャロメべし # ニャロメ偉人伝 # すごいかわいい子ちゃん/おむこさんになりたいのココロ References External Links * Toei Animation USA licensing catalog, Ataro listed under "Comedy" (English) * Official page for 1969 anime, Toei Animation (Japanese) Category:Anime Adaptations Category:Extraordinary Ataro